The present invention relates to an armature mount for an angle armature supported on the yoke's edge, which is retained in position by a flat spring secured on the yoke and which, towards the yoke's end is bent off the yoke and, with its free end, presses from the outside against the angular edge of the armature.
With regard to electromagnetic relays it is known to retain the angle armature in its position with the aid of a spring. In various types of embodiment, however, this spring has a complicated shape so that its manufacture involves a considerable investment (U.S. Pat. No. 3,474,367, German Petty Patent (DE-GM) No. 1,981,929).
Some types of electromagnetic relays are known in which the armature retention spring for the angle armature has a relatively simple shape (German Offenlegungsschrift (DE-OS) No. 2,020,150, German Auslegeschrift (DE-AS) No. 1,292,752). In these conventional types of embodiment the armature retention spring exerts a pressure on the angle armature opposite the yoke's edge. For this purpose the armature retention spring is required to be strongly bent, with this requiring relatively much space in the relay. Moreover, in these conventional types of embodiment no torque at all is exerted upon the angle armature by the armature retention spring.
It is the object of the invention to provide a simple armature mount for an angle armature comprising a flat spring, which requires relatively little space in the relay and by which, in the attracted state of the armature, a slight but defined torque is exerted upon the angle armature.